


a blue christmas without you

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Holidays 2015 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Maveth, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Frost</i></p><p>Daisy slinked off to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s safe houses, because the company of others isn't truly appreciated for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blue christmas without you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

After everything happened, Daisy takes some of her time off to have some personal time. She slinked off to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s safe houses—a lone cabin in the woods up north—because the company of others isn’t truly appreciated for the moment.

Her tech is off and the only sound to hear is the crackling from the fireplace, and for the past two hours or so, she’s just sat in the comfy chair near the large window watching the frost gather on the glass. It looks so _cold_ and _unforgiving_ , the frost. Makes Daisy’s heart hurt because that’s how it’s felt for so long now too. Feelings like this have her off balance, cause little Mary was just a child; Skye was optimistic, mostly innocent, and just wanted somewhere to belong. Daisy… Daisy is _other_ —she’s Inhuman, killed people, trained agent, a woman without much hope.

Daisy is whose left, now that she’s gotten answers she wishes she didn’t, and lost too many people.

Two losses extremely stabbing at her slowly turning stone heart this close to Christmas, are the two men who she’d never expected to mean so much to her. Her father, Cal, though not dead has no memories of the daughter he loved almost too much; then one Grant Ward, a man she’s sure never known much peace on this Earth, killed at the hands of Phil Coulson who preached about second chances but never offered one to him.

She wants to cry to loosen some of the pain but knows it’ll soon turn to violent sobs. And the fact Daisy doesn’t think she’s got the right—not when the two men who’d loved her most, were hurt the most by _her_ , simply because Cal and Ward were pawns in some monster’s bigger plan.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers through numb lips to the silent room, not even wincing at the taste of her now ice cold coffee. “I know it doesn’t mean much anymore, but I understand now. _I do_ ,” Daisy continued on, voice still hoarse from disuse, but a bit stronger.

The words were a single promise to them and herself; Daisy would take this week to mourn them and then she was going to make things right. Because she honestly understood it all…only much too late.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
